


由低雀

by ZEROASHREL



Series: UGETSU [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: 我的名字里好像充满了烟味，也无法形容那算不算刺鼻的味道。我和他一开始交往，我想我是先喜欢上他的，村田雨月的感情里大概没有什么叫做随意，他对待每一份情感都过于认真，他认真地盯着停在地下室窗口的乌鸦，我问他说遮光了吗，他说地下室好湿啊，我问他那为什么要盯着乌鸦看，他说噢，我没有看他，是他在看我啊。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu, Murata Ugetsu - Relationship, 村田雨月, 梶秋彦 - Relationship, 秋雨 - Relationship, 秋雨月
Series: UGETSU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186937
Kudos: 2





	由低雀

村田雨月不喜欢穿夏装，他总是在开着十足冷气的房间里穿得很厚，他的衣柜里有很多毛衣，据他所说这样会比较舒服。我其实是理解的，他在没有演奏会的时候总是躺在各种各样的地方，地板或者床角，他抽着烟听着广播，我问他要吃点什么，他偶尔理我，大部分还是在想什么不知道的事。我对他说，冰箱里什么都没有了，他又拉长了声音抱怨着，说你真的好没有存粮意识啊！

我和他一起去了超市，我推着购物车，他在前面走，嘴里一直说个不停。也许是大多时候很安静的缘故，他说起话来有种要把下辈子的话一并说完的程度，他一直说着，说自己的感想，还说其他的事情，但压根不在意我听不听。他比我矮一头多，从我的角度可以看到他有些毛毛的发顶。他的头发很软，也很少去打理，他对自己的形象可以说是完全不在意，穿的衣服也以单色为主。有一次我问他，为什么不选择一些明快的颜色，他还在对着自己的衣服发呆，我拍他的肩膀，我把他揽到我的面前，他才大梦惊醒似得看着我，对我说啊，是你啊。

这是常有发生的事情，我捂住他的嘴，告诉他我们必须走了。村田雨月笑着把我的手扒下来，他抗议着，说不能好好说吗，干嘛要用这种行动方式啊。他时常爱笑，笑起来把眼睛眯起来，他笑起来离快乐还差很远，他总是做出那样的表情，让我误以为他很快乐。每次当他笑起来，我就想离他远远的，他的笑容让我觉得我注定是那个拍摄照片的人。他说得没错，我是一个处理音节很细腻的人，我的愿望草草，我的行动又很迅速。我长了一张不好接近的脸，把身体穿了很多孔，村田雨月很喜欢摸我身上的那些孔，他摸我的唇钉，摸我的耳钉，我问他为什么不自己去打一个，他笑着伸出双臂和我说我已经把自己交给别人啦，怎么决定才好呀。

村田雨月并不是一个开朗的人，他总是在人际上用那种快活的语调说话，好像自己的执念都会因为轻快而消失。我很多时候会觉得他太不在意，他过于不走心，他太过散慢和随便，但他对喜爱却是认真的。我无法与其对比，村田雨月喜欢一个东西就像是把火炉塞到棉花堆里一样，他才是那个自我焚化的人。我说你的背后应该需要一个蜡做的翅膀，村田雨月头也不回地躺在地板上，我蹲下来用手碰他的脸，他笑着把我的手拍开，他说我知道那个故事，如果我有幸能得到那样的权利，我肯定会好好利用的，他说这是绝妙的机会，是离太阳最近的时候，他还说秋你也是这么觉得吧。

我并不是这样觉得的。我看到这个神话的时候，只觉得奇怪，至于如何奇怪，怎么解释我也说不清楚。村田雨月在这方面异于常人，他的周身散发着玻璃一样的烟雾。他只叫我凑过去碰碰，却也不主动把那些恼人的东西弄掉。村田雨月喜欢和我做，我和他在地下室里折腾来去，他从不在意自己的身体裸露，他总是紧紧地背对着我。我看着身上披着被单的村田雨月，那是我们的第一次，他抱着自己，我叫他，他回过头看我，身上的被单也因他的动作而下落。他就像是被摆放在那里的雕像，连眼神都是冷冷的，我去碰他，他变成了它，他还是冷冷的，我发觉这是他真实的样子，我又发觉这并非是他真实的样子，他也无法估计自己真实的性格，他对我表现出落差，他却从不为自己的伤害懊恼。

我对村田雨月说，下雨了，他把自己的脸缩到围巾里，身上却穿的很少。但气温也在回升了，他叫我拎东西，说奴隶给房主干活天经地义。他总是这样没缘由的任性，他看到章鱼烧的小店，又看到拉面的路边推车，他对我说我们吃这些吧，他求人的时候也不会露出什么好的语气，就是那种快活的感觉，好像你满足了他，他就会给你放烟花道贺一样。我拒绝不了他，他说要吃，我就把他拉过去吃。他先前在德国生活，高中才转学回东京，他的食量并不大，喜欢吃沙拉和香肠，他总是吃一些烤吐司，心情好会抹一些果酱和黄油，很典型的编外吃法。但村田雨月也很喜欢吃和食，喜欢热气腾腾的汤和热乎乎的小吃，他总是被自己烫到，他又会因为被烫到而加快速度吃掉手头的东西。我对他说，这样对肠胃不好，可村田雨月从不在意这些。他的作息不规律，他除音乐外的日程无比懒散，他没有什么其他的爱好，我觉得他和那些殉道者差不了多少，这句话被村田雨月听到了，他看着我，他又嘲笑我，他扯我的领子，捂住肚子站在我面前笑我。他用手抹掉笑出来的眼泪，他说我不是殉道者，我应该是通灵者吧，他看着我又大叫一声，他说秋彦你背后有什么东西噢！

雨还在下，雨下的不大，雨却那么持续的在这个季节里出现了。我把淋得湿乎乎的村田雨月拉回房里，他上一秒还在踩雨玩，刻意把我引到水沟的地方，想把我溅一身。我对他说你别想这样，把他的脖子圈到自己臂弯里，他笑着挣扎着，他说我们要被淋透了！他一点也不焦虑，他很开心，他全身都变成了水的轨迹，我跟在他后边捡他脱下来的衣服，他不喜欢穿袜子，把自己吧唧一声丢到床上，我对他说外裤很脏，他又动了动，把裤子蹬下来，我又摸他的头发，告诉他去洗澡吧，他说他不想洗澡，他像是一只刚接触水的猫，他的手紧紧抓着被单，我抱住他的腰想把他扯起来，他就抗议地大喊大叫。我问他你吃饱了吗，他把脸从床上抬起来，伸手又抓住我的衣服，整个人都挂在我的身上。

村田雨月和我说可能是下雪了，他刚从床上爬起来，他露着一节脖子，他身上的衣服从来都是松松垮垮的。因为演奏的时候要穿得很正式，他扯下领结在后台和我接吻，他不放下他的小提琴，我就不去碰他。他爱小提琴正如浪费生命，他的生命像是缓慢地短暂着，浪费的越多，他就越开心，越兴奋。出奇的是，村田雨月对人从未敷衍，他表现出的态度多冷淡，也算是对人本能的排斥，他对没有兴趣的人漠不关心，走到面前也会交流几句，他的社交是正常的，他的思维又是破碎的。我问村田雨月，你为什么要花时间和一些不了解你的人说话，他说我也觉得很奇怪，他说我能感受到对方的想法，就去这么做了。他朝我摆了几个手势，他说就像你练了很多次被手指记住的曲子一样。

我想村田雨月并非那种孤傲的天才，他接受自己的头衔，也没有为此而焦虑。他的与生俱来并非他人赋予，而是自己得来的。的确是这样，我想，在绝大部分人还在为明天去哪里而烦恼的时候，他已经决定好自己要做什么了。他的家族对他并没有限制，他的坏脾气也是从小被宠出来的，我想他一定有一位善解人意的母亲和一位并不严厉的父亲，也可能相反。村田雨月从不说自己的家庭，这不代表家庭对他有着伤痛，他觉得家庭只是他的后背，他就算是回去，也不算是什么，我很羡慕他这一点，除去他的天赋，我羡慕他的退路。但是我错了，村田雨月还是会嘲笑我，他说他从未想过其他，他从一开始遇到就觉得这一定是他想要的，我不认为人生有两条路可以走，他对我说，他又说又笑，他说人生就是短短的一瞬间啊。

但村田雨月很在意希望落空的感觉，他有时会说想要什么，他的愿望无比强烈，他就会立刻赋予行动。村田雨月的怪癖，我是知道的，他的执着我也是知道的，有些时候我因为各种各样的事情忘记给他带回他想要的东西，他就会大发脾气。他发脾气的时候是蛮不讲理，他朝我丢谱子，把地上弄的一团糟，他的眼睛里也充斥着愤怒，我无法安慰他，我和他说下雨了雨月，外面下了很大的雨，他缓慢地平复下来，他并不想看到我，但他总会被说开的。他说下次不要这样了，他还在生气，我却觉得他又碎掉一点。村田雨月并不是雕塑，他可能是瓷器娃娃，他一有表情他的身体就会做出反应，他越生气，他的躯体就会越萎缩。

可是其实，我们分手好久了。他不把我推走，我也就赖着不走。等待死绝的时间是漫长的，他的脾气越来越古怪，或者我从未理解过他，我想我会理解他的。村田雨月很多时候会坐在地上改谱子，他喝咖啡，选择合适的姿势抽烟。烟是他的全部，村田雨月说，他说烟很自由，他又说烟被他说自由很可怜。我没有见过村田雨月哭泣，他就算是拥抱我，被我弄伤他也不会怪罪我。他会弯起他的眉眼，他叫我的名字，他边抽烟边喊我。

我的名字里好像充满了烟味，也无法形容那算不算刺鼻的味道。我和他一开始交往，我想我是先喜欢上他的，村田雨月的感情里大概没有什么叫做随意，他对待每一份情感都过于认真，他认真地盯着停在地下室窗口的乌鸦，我问他说遮光了吗，他说地下室好湿啊，我问他那为什么要盯着乌鸦看，他说噢，我没有看他，是他在看我啊。

村田雨月又说自己梦到一只鸟，他在手机响了至少十下以后才把它愤怒地关掉。他说自己今天不想接任何一个电话，他说自己给那只鸟起了名字，没什么意义，他说自己讨厌电子产品，讨厌其他声音，他说话的时候还是笑着的，他把我的手机丢掉了，他的手机也惨兮兮地躺在桌子底下。他说他讨厌这些，但他又说我喜欢秋彦你啊，我无法把手伸回来，我觉得我们的情感也像那只没什么的鸟一样了。

我记得我在商店给他买过马克杯，叫他用着那个和我尺寸差不多的，我脑子里都被情感蒙蔽了。和村田雨月在一起，我的情绪会被极端化，和村田雨月在一起，我又总会被他刺激的清醒起来。村田雨月没有接下我的杯子，他把杯子摔破了，他在此之前的表情还是叫人愤怒的，但他却好难过。他就是这样，做了坏事，做了错事，做了麻烦事，别人还没有怪他，他就开始痛苦，好像是我把他欺负了彻底。

村田雨月在哭，他对着一堆瓷片发呆，他真的哭了，为了一个物件，他从不愿意为自己的事情而哭。或许在村田雨月的脑子里，这世界上的任何东西都值得他为之献身，他就是一个容器，他还是激活容器的心脏。我嘲笑他，我又被他激得痛苦起来，我笑着抹掉他的眼泪，我和他隔着碎瓷片拥抱在一起，他没有抓住我，他也没有拥抱我，他甚至没有伸手，看他的表情好像把自己全都丢弃了，他在急于朝我证明他不想这样，他没有错。

村田雨月的内心和他身上的特质一样，都是细微的质地。他所演奏的曲子正如他那纤细的身子，他抱着小提琴蜷着身子朝我笑，他的行为像猫一样，他的嘴巴也是那样，我喜欢他嘴巴的弧度，他唇中的唇肉。他喜欢抓我的后背，我们一起躺倒在地上，他对我说如果地下室的房顶是透明的就好了，我说那样鸟就能看到我们在做了，他哈哈大笑，他扯着我的手把自己塞到我的怀里，他还在笑，但慢慢慢慢地又困了，他说星星也应该蛮好的啊，没什么是不好的事情，他说你说对不对啊，秋，他不听我回答，他睡着了，他压根没有睡着，我摸他的头发也像是摸到他的皮毛，他那双紫色的眼睛却还是那副忧郁的模样了。

我想我有这样的感情，我却没有那样的能力，我的愤怒夹杂我的嫉妒，我打开房门，村田雨月睡在床上，他不穿什么，他就像是刚出生那样。他朝我无所谓的摆手，他朝我没意思的瞥着，别人还在睡，我该见过好多次这样的场景。村田雨月是放荡的，他是不可触碰的，如果贴近他一定会受伤，我想着，村田雨月和我说，他说他很爱我，没有谁更比他懂得爱了，他拥抱我，和我接吻，就算是这样，他还是要离我而去。村田雨月并不是作为一个物件存在的，他非得叫我明白这一点，他所有快乐的表象都是为了袭击我，他的袭击叫我离开，但等到我离开，他又一副我伤害他的表情，我不愿看到那样的表情。

你还是放手吧，他对我说，他一开始走得很快，后来还是被我追上了。他交了很多男朋友，他本心如此，他也不是故意给我装作的。这就是村田雨月，我甚至无法知道他有几张面孔。但现在，我看不到他的脸，他不回头看我，他一开始拉小提琴的是，他的眼睛也是闭上的。他朝我说话，他看着红色的叶子，他笑着，表情却很难过。我不知道他在其中感受到了什么，我想着的是赶快抱住他就好了。

我想拥抱村田雨月，村田雨月却叫我放手，他说的很低，我也很低的和他说，朝他解释。我的解释不算是解释，我在阐述，我的感情迎来了终结，而他一直是那个影响我的人，也许吧，我想着，我还得活一些日子，我还要拥有其他的房子。我在努力成为一类人，我想我觉醒了他从小就知道的东西了。我把他的手松开了，我一句话都没有说，我离开了。在踏上台阶的时候，我又蹲下来了，我想我很难过，我的鼻子也开始发涩，我喜欢村田雨月，我嫉妒村田雨月，我究竟爱不爱他，我不知道，但我蹲着，我想他要是回头就好了，我想还是不要回头了，我是最看不得人哭鼻子了。

FIN


End file.
